


Wake Up Call

by Vaizo



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: But it will never see the light of day - Freeform, Established Relationship, I have a compendium of oneshots that depict how these bois get together - Freeform, M/M, Morning, Oral, So here have some plotless porn :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: Rook is overworked and tired. Ben decides to take initiative for the first time.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> In my AU, Ben goes to an average university and juggles missions. He's only a part time student because he doesn't want that much studying to do at the same time

It was spring break, or “reading week” as dubbed by Ben’s university - but it wasn’t like anyone was actually going to be doing any reading. He was just glad to have 5 days off, since he almost always ended up on missions in his off time. 

That wasn’t the case for Rook though - he’d been working extra hours to cover for the omnitrix wielder in the past couple weeks, because final exams were coming up. That left the usually early riser still splayed out in their bed until he absolutely had to get up for work, and Ben already awake and bored. He realized he should have figured out what to do with his time off beforehand. He should be up studying, but figured he could spare a bit of time in the early morning before he hit the books again.

Rook’s grip on him was slack, so Ben squirmed out of it and sat up on the revonnahgander’s lap. He was a light sleeper, but Ben figured it was only because he never got tired enough to need regular sleep, as he didn’t even budge at the movement. The hero patted the white stomach below him, and admired the toned muscles beneath. Letting out a quiet moan, Rook shifted a little, and Ben flinched at the sudden prodding feeling against his butt. Glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to see his sleepy revonnahgander becoming erect from the simple touch. 

Ben knew he needed to be more initiative towards his boyfriend, but Rook understood that he was working at his own pace. Since Rook had no issue disturbing his sleep on a usual morning, Ben would hold the same standard to him. He decided that he would step his pace up a notch, starting now. He splayed his palms onto the revonnahgander’s chest, and pushed himself down under the sheets. Face now level to his boyfriend’s semi-erect member, he stuck his tongue out and gave it an experimental lick. It twitched and continued hardening, giving the omnitrix wielder a small sense of satisfaction. Once it grew full mast, he latched his mouth onto the tip. Blue hips jerked upward, sheathing the erection halfway into Ben’s mouth. He moaned in alarm, and pressed the eager hips back down with his hands - that was too much to take in at once. 

He suckled lightly on the tip to lubricate it, and then began taking more into his mouth. He brushed his tongue along the underside as the shaft disappeared between tan lips, and gagged when the tip bumped against the back of his throat. Too much again, he slid half of it out, to see that Rook had jerked upward in alarm. His face was shocked, and burning red. He flopped back down onto his pillow and mumbled.

“Ah, just a dream. I will relish in this anyway…”

Ben laughed a little, causing a vibration against the cock in his mouth. Rook grunted and moved a hand to pat the top of Ben’s head in encouragement. He twisted his tongue along the veins as he began bobbing his head slowly. The revonnahgander’s other hand braced the back of Ben’s head, and kneaded shaky fingers into the soft brown locks. He was breathing heavily, and couldn’t keep his eyelids from involuntarily flickering. 

“Nnn… can you go a little further, love…”

Each time he descended, he took a bit more in his mouth, and was able to sheath most of it in his throat without touching his gag reflex. His boyfriend was growling in bliss. He paused in his head bobbing for a moment to lavish his revonnahgander’s member with languid tongue strokes, eliciting throaty groans from the other canine. Rook propped his legs up and planted his feet on the bed to arch his back.

“Ben… agh… you’re doing amazing..! Tch-”

The contraction, paired with feeling the shaft in his throat throbbing, told him that he needed to brace himself for Rook’s climax. He glided his mouth down onto the entirety of the cock, and sucked hard. The overworked revonnahgander let out a guttural howl, and held Ben’s head in place as his toes curled and uncurled. Streams of cum shot into the hero’s mouth, and he swallowed as quickly as he could to avoid choking. He nursed the still twitching cock in his mouth for a bit after, finding he actually enjoyed doing this for his lover. The revonnahgander’s dark fur was damp and tousled, so Ben finally slid his mouth off of the spent member.

Rook laid there for a couple minutes before cracking his eyes open, and rolling over drowsily. Ben had already gotten up to get some water, leaving the revonnahgander to mull over the best wet dream he’d ever had. He could smell his own sex pheromones, but was surprised to smell traces of his mate’s as well. He got up and followed the scent to the kitchen, and embraced the smaller male from behind as he finished his glass of water.

“You are in the mood, hmm?”

Ben flinched, and then chuckled. He angled his hips so that Rook couldn’t see his aroused state.

“Yeah, but I’ll wait until you come home tonight… heh.”

The revonnahgander turned Ben around to kiss him, and noticed a smidge of white fluid on the side of his mouth. Putting the pieces together, he gaped. 

“I wanted to be the one ruining your sleep-in for once, but it turned out pretty good for you. Haha…”

“Bralla-Da. Ben... what did I do to deserve you.”

“I don’t know, but it must have been good!”


End file.
